Many of digital broadcast receivers are multi-functional devices having a lot of functions. Further, devices including the IPTV function have been getting available recently. The more functions the devices have, the more frequently screen transition occurs. This makes it more difficult for the user to smoothly perform his/her operation.
The technique described in Patent Literature 1 below discloses a device capable of allowing the user to know that channels receivable by a tuner include a channel which cannot be normally received when such channel is present.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A 2008-53975